The present invention relates to memory management, and more specifically, to verification of management of real storage via multi-threaded thrashers in multiple address spaces.
When a processing system such as a multi-processor computing system is first assembled or upgraded, functionality of the computing system, including the management of the real storage by the operating system, must be verified. Multi-threaded refers to multiple threads or sequences of instructions that are managed and scheduled independently by the operating system on one processor or parallel processors. Thrashing is a term used to indicate a scenario in which a computer's virtual memory subsystem is in a constant state of access and exchange of data in storage. Each address space is a range of virtual addresses assigned by the operating system. When the real storage divided over multiple address spaces is large (e.g., over 1 terabyte) and multi-threaded thrashers are accessing the multiple address spaces, a thorough verification may be additionally complicated.